My Own
by syntia.amano
Summary: Byakuran yang terluka karena serangan Mukuro, dalam perawatan Sun Guardian, Irie Soichi. 10051


Title : My own

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Summary : Byakuran yang terluka karena serangan Mukuro, dalam perawatan Sun Guardian, Irie Soichi. 10051

WARNING! Shounen-ai and maybe typo plus OOC

O.O

Syntia : ARGHHH! Kenapa yang ada di pikiranku langsung Byakuran sama Soichi lagi intimate, waktu Uni bilang Sun Guardian sedang merawat mereka yang terluka?

Tsuna : Darah fans girl yang bergejolak kah?

Syntia : Atau gara-gara gue stress sebelum ngumpulin ujian senin depan?

Tsuna : Hope you like it!

Syntia : And Buon Compleanno Squalo, sowyy telat padahal loe ultah tanggal 13 kemaren.

O.O

"Ukh!" keluh lelaki berambut putih itu saat dia di baringkan di tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengurusnya," ujar Soichi pada salah satu pengawal Uni yang membawa lelaki tadi ke tempat tidur. Tubuh lelaki itu terluka parah. Jam tangan yang merupakan penanda dia merupakan bos dalam tim Uni juga rusak berat. Apalagi dia terjatuh dari ketinggian, meskipun tidak terlalu parah karena naga peliharaannya menahannya sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Di antara kesemua guardian yang bertarung malam itu, sepertinya luka Byakuran-lah yang paling parah. Namun karena tidak mau membuat cemas kawanannya, Byakuran meminta Soichi secara khusus dengan alasan karena mereka teman dekat di masa depan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, jangan bergerak dulu. Aku belum mengaktifkan box weapon," ujar Soichi pasrah sementara lelaki yang berbaring itu malah menyengir. "Ada apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku hanya ingat saat kita di universitas, kau juga cemas seperti ini dan memaksaku beristirahat di kamar bahkan membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku," senyumnya bahagia.

"Itu masih beberapa tahun lagi kan," ucap Soichi sambil memasang cincin Sun Guardiannya. Karena imitasi cincin Sun Guardian milik Milifiore family termasuk kuat, Spanner dan Soichi bekerja sama membuat imitasi cincin yang sama bila nantinya dibutuhkan. Meskipun kekuatannya masih belum menyerupai cincin Soichi di masa depan, tapi setidaknya untuk sementara masih bisa digunakan.

"Tapi kalau aku mengingatnya, itu artinya kau juga mengingatnya," ujarnya dengan senyuman penuh arti. Soichi memandang lelaki berambut putih itu sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Diamlah, aku akan mengaktifkan ini dan menyembuhkanmu!" pinta Soichi. Byakuran tersenyum namun menurut. Cahaya memancar dari cincin Soichi. Perlahan luka di tubuh Byakuran menutup dan kembali sembuh, kemudian dengan perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan Soichi tertunduk lemas. Byakuran perlahan bangkit dan memandang lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Aku hampir sekarat waktu kau terkena serangan tahu," ujar Soichi sambil memandang temannya di masa depan itu. Byakuran menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Soichi menggelengkan kepala kemudian memandang lelaki di depannya itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kalau kau mencemaskanku, cobalah untuk tidak terluka!" pinta lelaki berambut coklat itu. "Perutku benar-benar sakit," keluhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedari tadi nyeri karena terlalu gugup namun terus-menerus ditahannya.

"Maaf membuatu cemas," ujar Byakuran yang kemudian melangkah ke depan Soichi dan berjongkok tepat di depannya.

"Ka… Kau mau apa?" Tanya Soichi saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa puluh centi saja. Byakuran semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Soichi, membuat muka Soichi sedikit memerah.

"Aku harus membawamu ke tempat tidur. Sekarang giliranmu berbaring dan beristirahat," ujarnya, kemudian mengangkat Soichi dengan bridal style yang membuat pipi uke-nya itu semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya disini!" bisiknya meskipun agak kesal. Byakuran memandangnya lembut, dan justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Bya…"

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir Soichi. "Jangan membuatku semakin bersemangat karena ini mengerti!" suruhnya. Soichi memandangnya bingung. "Kau tidak lupa kan alasanku datang ke Jepang?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya kau datang kemari untuk membantu Uni menghapuskan kutukannya?" bingungnya. Karena itulah yang dikatakannya kepada Gamma dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Uni secara pribadi memintanya melakukannya. Kalau tidak seperti itu Soichi pasti langsung melarikan diri dan bukannya membantu Byakuran.

"Itu dan satu lagi." Byakuran terdiam sebentar. Dia membaringkan Soichi di tempat tidur yang seharusnya merupakan tempat tidurnya selama di Jepang dan membantu Uni, meskipun sebelumnya tidak pernah digunakannya karena Gamma selalu berteriak padanya setiap kali dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, sehingga Byakuran dan Milifiore yang lain tinggal di hotel. "Untuk menjadikanmu milikku lagi." Soichi langsung memerah dengan seketika. "Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan, dan ini justru membuat alasanku berada disini semakin mudah untuk di laksanakan."

"Jangan gila! Yang lain masih ada di luar! Guardianmu yang lain juga masih menunggumu di hall. Tidak mungkin kita melakukannya disini!" ujar Soichi sambil membuang muka karena sadar bahwa dia super duper malu dan tidak bisa menatap wajah Byakuran saat itu.

"Bukannya untuk soal kegilaan kita yang terhebat? Selama di universitas kau yang sering memberikan ide-ide gila yang selanjutnya benar-benar kita realisasikan."

"Itu masih beberapa tahun lagi!" kesal Soichi karena kehidupannya di masa depan bersama dengan Byakuran diungkapkan oleh lelaki itu, meskipun dengan maksud yang sedikit berbeda.

"Apa kau sudah bersedia menerimaku?" Tanya Byakuran masih dengan senyuman yang memang menghiasi wajahnya semenjak dia kembali ke Jepang sejak dikurung di masa depan.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak kau kembali kan?" kesal Soichi sambil membalikkan badannya juga, menyingkapkan sedikit kulit di bagian pinggangnya. Tampak titik merah disana, tempat Byakuran meletakkannya saat dia menjemput Soichi setelah bertemu dengan Tsuna.

Byakuran meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Soichi yang langsung membuat lelaki itu bergetar dan berbalik memandangnya sambil menutupi telinga yang tadi ditiup olehnya. Byakuran tersenyum, dan dalam satu sentakkan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Soichi mengerang saat lidah Byakuran mengekplorasi bibirnya dan mengambil kesempatan untuk masuk dan menyatukkan lidah mereka. Perlahan tangan Soichi yang tadi mencoba untuk mendorong lelaki itu menjauh malah berganti untuk merangkulnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Mereka tidak bisa melupakannya. Saat memori tentang masa depan memasuki ingatan mereka, memori tentang percintaan mereka juga masuk dan langsung membuat Soichi merasakan hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh dirinya di masa depan, yang bahkan rela mengorbankan orang yang amat dicintainya untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dan membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

Perasaan itu begitu dalam, sehingga saat mereka bertemu kembali keduanya tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ditimbulkan. Mereka mengenal di masa depan, menjalin hubungan di masa depan, dan berakhir dengan tragis di masa depan. Karena itulah mereka ingin membangunnya lagi di masa kini, mulai dari awal dan berharap agar kali ini mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi.

Ciuman itu berhenti saat Byakuran menjauhnya wajahnya. Mata Soichi setengah menutup dan lidah mereka masih disatukan dengan saliva. Keduanya kehabisan nafas, namun suara nafas Soichi membuat mata Byakuran semakin menggelap. Soichi memandangnya penuh dengan hasrat, hasrat yang mereka pendam sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Byakuran-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu yang langsung menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Emm, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu. Aku harus merapikan diri," ujar Soichi. Byakuran menganggukkan kepala, karena tanpa sadar dia sudah membuat Soichi berada di stage dimana seharusnya lelaki berambut putih itu sudah melepaskan pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh uke-nya.

Byakuran berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum kemudian berhenti dan berbalik. Soichi yang menyadari tatapan intense dari lelaki itu langsung berbalik memandangnya. "Kau milikku sekarang, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," yakinnya kemudian membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan Soichi yang sudah ingin melemparkan semua barang di tempat itu padanya.

O.O

Syntia : *pingsan

Tsuna : HIEEE? AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE! Oh ya minna, R&R please!


End file.
